


Of Skipping Classes and Cute Boys || MarkHyuck

by boos_pledis



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Criminal Justice Major Donghyuck, Finance Major Mark, First Kiss, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Makeouts, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Donghyuck is bored while skipping class and looks for something to entertain him. Enter Mark Lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Of Skipping Classes and Cute Boys || MarkHyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Comments and Kudos are all appreciated.
> 
> Follow me if you wanna: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heart_xiu)

Donghyuck sits at a table with his ice coffee, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. Instead of sitting through his boring afternoon class, he decided to ditch in order to give himself what he likes to call a "mental break". He's at the neighboring cafe that doubles as a restaurant because he had already been on campus and felt that he had a particular taste for his usual coffee drink served here specifically. 

After a bit, Donghyuck sets down his phone and scans the restaurant. That's when he spots him, a really attractive guy, slightly taller than himself and possibly around the same age or a bit older than him. Donghyuck needs a bit of excitement at the current moment since he doesn't want to waste this free time doing nothing (even though nothing is still 100x better than being in the class he's currently supposed to be in). 

The guy is holding a drink and seems to be looking around for a seat or maybe someone else, Hyuck sure hopes it isn't the latter. But despite not knowing what the guy is looking for, Donghyuck shoots his shot because you only live once. 

"Hey, are you looking for a seat?" Donghyuck calls to him, the guy turning his head and looking at him. 

The stranger with the handsome features nods. "Yeah, yeah, I am." His Korean is the slightest bit accented, Donghyuck almost doesn't catch it. A foreigner, definitely going to be fun talking to him. 

Donghyuck waves him over. "You can take this open chair." 

The foreign boy seems a bit hesitant but eventually takes the seat anyway, knowing that no one's going to give their seats up anytime soon. "Thank you." He replies awkwardly. 

Donghyuck doesn't like the awkwardness that seems to come from the other guy, but he can work around it and probably find a way to make him comfortable. "I'm Lee Donghyuck." He sticks his hand out politely with a charming smile that he hopes won't scare off the stranger. He doesn't think his smile is scary, but he's been told by his hyungs that sometimes it can be quite intimidating. 

The man doesn't seem to be scared, cautious maybe, but not afraid. "Minhyung, but my friends call me Mark." He shakes Donghyuck's hand once before letting it go. 

"So, Mark, what brings you to this lovely cafe at this time of day?" Donghyuck takes a leap of faith right into the friend zone, hoping that he'll get a chance to flirt his way out of it a bit later. 

Mark's cheeks seem to dust with pink as he gives a sheepish smile. "I'm actually cutting class, I'm not in the mood to sit in on my teacher's boring lecture."

Donghyuck smiles. Score! Something in common. "How funny, I'm skipping class to. I really have nothing better to do, but anything's better than Mr. Jung's stats class, am I right?" He snorts unattractively but pays it no mind. 

"Wait, you're in Mr. Jung's stats class too?" Mark asks in surprise, leaning forward in his chair with a renewed interest in Donghyuck. 

"I can't believe this." Donghyuck laughs and takes a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I am. But I didn't feel like going today, his tangents can make even the most patient person crack." 

"Tell me about it." Mark rolls his eyes in an annoyed manner. "The man needs to be more concise in his explanations. And don't even get me started on when he starts going off topic." 

Donghyuck nods in agreement. "Oh geez yeah. Do you remember the time he was talking about chart patterns and then all of a sudden he was talking about how his cat made the biggest shit he's ever seen?" 

Mark takes a moment to think back to the moment. "Oh!" He perks up when he recognizes the memory. "Yeah, I was there that day, and actually awake for once. That was such a weird day. Remember the time when he spoke about his wife 'accidentally' flashing the mail man?" 

"Trust me, just by his tone, it did not sound like an accident." Donghyuck scoffed a laugh. 

Mark takes a sip of his drink. "What year are you in?" 

"Oh, I'm only a freshman. I tried to push stats off until next year, but they wouldn't let me, said with my major I had to take it this year." Donghyuck sighs. "Which really sucks considering I'm, like, really bad at math. You?" 

"I'm a sophomore." The older boy answers then goes on to ask, "What's your major?" He bites his lip and Donghyuck gets distracted by it before realizing that Mark asked a question. 

"Huh?" He asks dumbly. 

Mark chuckles. "I asked what your major is?" 

"Criminal justice." Donghyuck replies. "Though I didn't think taking that major would require math, which was a bit naive of me. What about you?" 

"Oh, I'm a finance major. I'm pretty good at math actually, but Mr. Jung's class isn't like any other math class I've been in before." Mark answers. 

Donghyuck makes a face. "Ew, you do math of your own free will? And here I thought you were cute." He teases, testing the waters to see if Mark will take the bait. 

Mark just laughs him off, but Hyuck can see a red hue starting to make his cheeks glow. "It's not all that bad." He dodges the tease, but it's not an immediate red flag so Donghyuck things he's free to flirt and possibly even get a date out of this. "I find math interesting and I can understand it easily enough, so it's not too burdensome." 

"I don't know about that, math hasn't exactly treated me right." Donghyuck shrugs and takes a gulp of his coffee. 

"What do you learn in criminal justice?" Mark questions as he takes a sip from his cup. 

Donghyuck hums and ponders on the question. "Well, we learn about criminal behaviors and tendencies. I guess the stats help with practice for pattern identification now that I think about it, since you know, some serial kills have a repeated pattern when they murder. Oh, um, we get to go over fake cases, recent cases on the news, or sometimes just old cases that have already been solved to identify things about the criminals. It's not only murder, we learn about the desperation behind the more minor crimes as well, but I like looking at the bigger cases more than the smaller ones." 

Mark nods. "Wow, that sounds a lot more cool than what I'm doing. But you seem to like your major enough to suffer through stats." 

Donghyuck speaks with enthusiasm. "Of course, criminal justice is so interesting and one day, I want to work as a detective or maybe more of a behind the scenes worker at a precinct." 

"Nice. I plan on becoming a financial advisor after college, makes enough to live off of and has pretty reasonable hours depending where you work." Mark elaborates on his aspirations. 

"Cool, I've never met anyone that's wanted to be a financial advisor, but there's a first for everything." Donghyuck drinks the rest of his iced coffee. "Well, it looks like I'm out of a reason to talk to you." He pouts to himself a bit, wishing he had more time to flirt instead of just being blunt. But sometimes one must be bold and straightforward about what they want, so Donghyuck goes for it with no regrets. "Are you single?" 

The outright question seems to fluster Mark as he splutters out a sudden answer. "Yes." 

"Okay, wanna get out of here?" Donghyuck asks, pointing at the exit behind him.

Mark takes a minute of contemplation, biting his lip as he thinks over whether it's a good or bad idea. Donghyuck can see the internal conflict in his eyes. He almost thinks Mark is going to deny him after a minute or so passes and he's left standing there awkwardly, but he's pleasantly surprised when he see the other boy getting up and standing beside him. "Sure." Is all he replies with, but that's all Donghyuck needs to get out of the place.

Donghyuck throws away his cup, waits for Mark to chug and toss his drink away before he grabs his arm and smirks to himself while dragging Mark outside. There's an alleyway right next to the cafe, so he takes Mark there. 

"Wait, Donghyuck, where are you taking me?" Mark tries to ask. Donghyuck doesn't answer, but he can hear the slight anxiety and the uncertain doubt in Mark's voice at his previous consent to leaving the cafe. 

They make it to the alley in two minutes and Donghyuck pushes Mark up against the stonewall. Shamelessly, he plants his lips on Mark's, tasting the sweet and slightly bitter coffee he had been drinking before. 

Mark makes a small noise of surprise and pushes Donghyuck off of him. "W-what are you doing?" 

"Kissing you, what do you think I'm doing, babe?" The pet name for the other rolls off his tongue and Donghyuck is unapologetic about the way he's acting because Mark is hot and adorable simultaneously in a confusingly frustrating way and Donghyuck wants a taste for himself. He's also used to getting what he wants. "If you don't want it, just tell me, I won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with." He tries to reassure the other, though he can already feel the impending disappointment if Mark does say no to him. 

Again, Mark thinks and thinks and thinks and then doesn't think, just does it, does what he thinks is right. Which turns out to be kissing Donghyuck.

Their lips touch and there it is, the want behind Mark's intentions as he fully indulges in Donghyuck. Their lips slide together and it's not long before Donghyuck gets bold enough to introduce his tongue into Mark's mouth. Mark only takes it in stride and reciprocates the gesture, shoving his tongue into Donghyuck's awaiting mouth. 

Mark's arms go around Donghyuck's middle and pull him closer mindlessly while Donghyuck brings his hands up to cup Mark's soft cheeks. He tilts his head to allow Mark even more access than he had before, which makes Mark press harder against Donghyuck's lips, pushing his tongue even deeper into his mouth. 

There's a sudden sound from Donghyuck's back pocket and he pulls out his phone while kissing Mark, before finally pulling back for air and to check what notification he got.

Mark's arms tighten around Donghyuck and because Donghyuck is a bit dazed from the kiss, he giggles, pressing another kiss to the corner of Mark mouth as he check the text he got from one of his hyungs. It's Johnny reminding him that they have their next class in ten minutes, which, if Donghyuck doesn't leave now, he'll certainly be late to. Unfortunately, he can't skip this class because he'll have participation points taken off that he can't make up unlike Mr. Jung's class where all he has to do is a little work sheet and explanation for what they learned that day and he'll be fine. 

It's just now that Donghyuck's noticing Mark's lips and tongue against his neck. He moans at the sudden realization, tilting his head further to the side as Mark sucks a hickey. Bold move for a guy he just met. Donghyuck likes it, even lets his mouth tug into a smirk. 

Once Mark trails back up to his lips, Donghyuck pushes at Mark's chest with his hand. "Give me your phone." He demands. 

Mark fumbles for it immediately and hands it to the younger once he's successfully pulled it out of his pocket without dropping it. Donghyuck makes a new contact and inputs his number quickly, giving himself the nickname Duckie in Mark's phone because he thinks the nickname will sound cute once Mark starts calling him that after they start dating. Donghyuck's going to make sure there's dates after this. 

He texts himself from Mark's phone and once he hears the familiar ding, he looks up at Mark from underneath his eyelashes while biting his lip. Then he leans forward and steals one last kiss from Mark, slipping the phone into his back pocket and smacking his hand right on top of the firm cheek after he does so. 

He pulls away once again. "Call me sometime, 'kay, babe?" At Mark's nod, he plants a small peck on his mouth because he can't help himself before winking and turning around, heading in the direction of the university with a victorious smirk on his face. 


End file.
